Mensajes de Texto
by LeiaAlexan Sw
Summary: Spencer Wright se vá solo y pasa un día sin Billy en la escuela, pues está ocupado en otras cosas, pero un mensaje de texto podrá colocar a este castaño completamente rojo...(si ya semal sumary Yaoi(ChicoxChico) Ectofeature
1. Chapter 1

_**Hooooolaaaaaa a tod s, aca les traigo otro One-Short, y a parte quiero responder un review que me dejó saltando de alegría (enserio casi me dá un atraque cardiaco)**_

 _ **A M4ry CeCe: Gracias por tu Review, no me lo esperaba, sobre todo...Por que...SOY TU FAN!, amo tus trabajos, en especial: Romeo y Romeo; Warm Bodies; 4 Ghost, 1 Demon y Mi Angel Guardian. Y el hecho que fueras la primera en escribir y que hayas agregado mi historia a tus favoritos, bueno digamos que casi me da un atraque de felicidad. Este One-Short es por ti.**_

 _ **Serie: Dude That My Ghost/Ey, Ese Es Mi Fantasma**_

 _ **Pareja: Ectofature.**_

 _ **Nota: Contiene Yaoi, si no te gusta mejor no leas, aunque es corto no les quiero dar un trauma.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Los derechos de los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, excepto Leia ese Oc es completamente mio**_

 _ **-Capítulo Único-**_

Era un día muy "normal" en Beverly High y cierto castaño estaba corriendo, otra vez para no llegar tarde a la escuela, al estar casi en la puerta de la mansión, se da cuenta de algo, Billy no lo estaba ni esperando, ni siguiendo. Lo llamó a todo pulmón y el fantasma apareció en frente. En eso Spencer un chico de 15 años queda totalmente confundido.

-Spencer-Dice Billy

-Billy apúrate, o llegaré tarde

-Es que...No voy a ir

-Por que?

-Leia...Quiere que me quede a jugar video juegos...

-O vamos ven llegamos tarde...

-No puedo, créeme cuando te digo que aveces puede hacer lo que sea con tal de no dejarme ir...

En eso aparece Leia en forma fantasma. Un tanto alterada...

-Hey Billy, si estas pensado en escapar créeme que no lo harás...-Lo dice un un tono un tanto tétrico-No me volverás a hacer lo de hace un año...

-Bien Leia ya voy...-Dice con algo de miedo en su voz

-Así me gusta, y no llores ahora, llora cuanto te machaque en Guitar Hero...-Y con esto se vá flotando al cuarto de Spencer

-Ves lo que te dije...

-Si está irreconocible

-Bueno, mejor te va o llegarás tarde...-Y con eso se va flotando

-Ok?-Y después de decir eso sale corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Y llega a la escuela antes de que pasaran lista (Milagro!~).

La mañana transcurrió normal hasta que un alumno que no se sabía el nombre lo inculpó por haber derramado jugo en el portafolio del profesor(mentira totality).

 _ **#Una Vez En Detención#**_

Se sentía muy solo estar en detención, sobre todo sin el estúpido Billy a su lado, en eso recibe un mensaje del cantante.

"Hola Spencer, como estas?"

Responde:

"MAL! Me castigaron, estoy en detención y tu muy tranquilo en tu mansión"

Al rato Billy responde:

"No te creas, Leia me venció en todos los video juegos que elegí, creo que he creado un monstruo!, lo bueno es que ya se acabó la guerra"

Spencer estaba atónito y a la vez quería echarse al piso a reír, es decir: Billy perdiendo? Eso era un hecho digno de una publicación en Facebook, pero luego de un momento Billy volvió a escribirle.

"Spencerrrrr"-Del otro lado de la línea se hallaba un Billy sonriente

"Si, Billy?"

"Spencerrrrr"-Esta vez Billy tenía una mirada Pícara

"Que?"-Pregunta Spencer confundido

"¡Spencerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"- Esta ves Billy estaba muy divertido con la situación

Spencer ya se hallaba irritado y mal humorado

"¡Solo dime el problema que tienes carajo!"-Responde un Spencer semi enojado ya que cuando se enoja parece que te va a asesinar con la mirada.

En cuanto a Billy, se estaba hipotéticamente, muriendo de la risa, y con un ligero sonrojo le responde:

"Te Amo"

*¡Boom!* En ese momento Spencer se quedó sonrojado a mil por mil y en estado de Shok, lo único a lo que atinó a hacer fué ocultar su cara contra su mano, con el fin de ocultar su nada ligero sonrojo...

 _ **Que les parece? Díganmelo todo en un bello Review, también ideas para otros One-Short o historias. Acepto todo, tomatazos, quejas, ideas, malvaviscos, chocolate...**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola Ecto-fans, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho**_

 _ **Todos:SI LO HICISTE!**_

 _ **Ups? Lo siento en serio pero no había tenido inspiración con este "One-Short" realmente un intento del mismo. Espero o que al menos les agrade, aunque no estoy segura.**_

 _ **?:Realmente lo hiciste porque no soportaste tener tantas historias sin terminar, a demás de que muchos usuarios te alentaban a seguir...**_

 _ **Si, Jackie tiene razón... No se quemen el cerebro tratado de averiguar quien es Jackie, solo diré que tal ves aparezca en un fic próximo que tengo planeado para Ever After High. No diré más que eso... Así que a leer.**_

 _ **Jackie: Estoy con Leia**_

 _ **#Con Billy#**_

 **B** illy no sabía que iría a responder Spencer, pero era mejor intentar no? Solo esperaba no haber metido la pata. Billy se halla mirando el teléfono con inquietud, ya que hace 5 minutos había enviado el mensaje y Spencer nada que responde. Si bien era cierto que ese mensaje lo había escrito con un impulso por decirle lo que su corazón dictaba, también podría no ser correspondido... Ahora que lo piensa... ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS LE ENVIÓ EL MENSAJE SI PODRÍA HEBERCELO DICHO EN PERSONA!? Tenía que ser Billy Joe Cobra...

 _ **#Con Spencer#**_

 **S** pencer no se hallaba en mejor estado, ya que no sabía que responder. No estaba seguro si ese mensaje fué un broma, o fué sincera o Leia lo obligó a escribirlo o Algo!

Se hallaba literalmente en la cumbre de las inseguridades. Es cierto que tal vez halla cachado a Billy mirándolo más de una vez, pero esto era diferente, podría ser un error o algo parecido, y Spencer no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones... Si bien era cierto que sentía algo por ese cantante fantasma, algo tal ves muchísimo más que una simple amistad, también podía ser que su frustración con respecto a Malory le estuviera afectado. Pero no esto era diferente, extraño y... Ahhhhh! Por que no podía expresarlo en palabras?!

"Spencer, tranquilízate. Si, tal ves haya sido una broma. Si, tal ves solo esté jugando... Pero, ha cambiado de cierto modo... Ya no es TAN egocéntrico, bueno es cierto que solo el tiene un ego tan grande y tan frágil... Pero... Antes después de conocernos **(Como fantasma quiero decir)** era más cerrado... Ahora es: Lindo, tierno, se preocupa por mi, me defiende... Ya Spencer no te hagas ilusiones, no sería la primera (ni será la última) vez que te hace una broma. Reacciona!"-Pensó Spencer, pero la ilusión de significar algo para el fantasma pudo más que su inseguridad, aunque para asegurarse decidió poner al fantasma a prueba... Solo un poco, a ver como reaccionaba, y así tal ves...

El sonido del timbre de salida interrumpió su linea de pensamiento, agarrando sus cosas Spencer salió del salón de detención, rumbo a la mansión.

 _ **#Con Billy#**_

 **B** illy estaba en la cama de Leia, casi que en posición fetal, tratando de calmarse mientras Leia le entrega su 7ma tasa de chocolate caliente **(A que pensaron otra cosa he?)** , solo habían pasado 45 minutos y Billy no lograba calmarse, y todo por no recibir respuesta de Spencer...

"Ahhhhh"-Piensa con fastidio-" No puedo creer que estos dos no se hayan dado cuenta de que son el uno para el otro... Se complementan y de paso sienten lo mismo... O por algo son los gemiditos de Spencer en la noche, cuando Billy duerme... Y de paso dice su nombre!... Pero Billy no se queda atrás, a no, por algo es Billy Joe Cobra..."- Leia sabía que cuando duermen solo un despertador es capas de levantarlos de la cama, y que no recuerdan nada de sus "Sueñitos" con el otro- "Lo peor de todo es que no se dan cuenta de que el hecho de dormir juntos. No impide una excitación conjunta... Solo espero que Billy no se decepcione ni se trate de cambiar a si mismo solo por no ser aceptado..."

En eso Spencer llega gritando

-Billy! Donde demonios estas?!

El fantasma sale flotando directamente al cuarto de abajo, tratando de no parecer desesperado por una respuesta.

-Que onda Bro? Como estas?

-Bien solo algo cansado, y es que Ponzi me quitó el teléfono... Y lueo me llegó un mensaje tuyo... Espero que lo de "Spencerrrrrrrrr" te haya dejado de parecer gracioso porque no es así no se que haré contigo...-Mintió, solo para observar la reacción del otro... Billy por supuesto ante su tono le creyó

-"Fiuchhh, que alivio solo espero que no revise la bandeja de entada" Bien Bro... Y te lo devolvió?

-Si, aunque me borró todos los mensajes, pues según el ningún mensaje es aceptado para alguien que tiene que hacer su vida en ves de estar pegado al teléfono, bla, bla, bla, el resto es historia- Dice- "Solo espero que lo crea"

-Ese Ponzi..."SI!"-Piensa con triunfo-"Ponzi se encargó de eliminar el mensaje...Ya no tengo que borrarlo cuando se descuide" Definitivamente alguien tiene que darle una clase para que deje aburrir a todo el que se le cruza "Jamás creí que pensara esto pero...¡GRACIAS PONZI!"- Dice el fantasma

Spencer podía ver el alivio de Billy, tal vez porque pensara que no había leído el mensaje... Aunque eso quería decir que le importara lo que Spencer pensara

"Será un secreto... Uno que voy a dejar en la sección: Posibles sueños, hasta que lo deseche completamente... O hasta que se haga realidad..."

 **El Fin... Es solo el comienzo de: Inseguridad**

 _ **Jajajajaja... Lo siento, se que me tardé, pero no pude evitar colocar esa frase, la cual está basada en el fin de los capítulos de Ever After High... Si, se que talves no debí poner eso al final... Pero Inseguridad es la continuación... Quiera o no...**_

 _ **Bueno dejen sus Reviews, y... Nos leemos luego...LeiaAlexan SW fuera**_


End file.
